Marlene
by Lady in the Shadows
Summary: first fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ahem * me over hyper....


Marlene  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own some of the people in this story and I'm not making money off this so don't in anyway try to sue me or kill me-I can sue you back for that!!! Well...that's not exactly the point but just don't sue me. I'm not rich (yet) so... I don't know what else say so just enjoy the story!! ;p  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
Summary: You know what??? I'm not even sure I want to write a summary!! . !! So why don't you just go read the story and find out what's it's all about!!  
  
-thoughts in italic  
  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
Chapter 1: Arrogance can lead to Love  
  
  
  
Marlene stared at the pink-smeared sky, the sun was setting. All she could think of was releasing the burden she held in her sweaty palms. She scurried as quick as she could without spilling the precious water in the buckets back to the inn in which she had spent her long hours of labor around all her life.   
  
Her nice normal, peaceful life, she could never asked for anything more for this was what she had always wanted. But if there was anything she could wish for, it was to know where her father and mother were. She was washed up on the shores of Tortall when she was a mere child in her cradle and the owner of the Singings of Sirens Inn happened to pass by for the usual order of the 5 barrels of salted fish. Being a kind man as he was, he brought her home with him. The man believed that the child's parents were lost beneath the unforgiving waves of the sea, killed in a storm. His wife, just as kind-hearted as her husband, decided that the baby should stay, treating her as if she was her own.  
  
There were things different between her and other peasant girls. They were always swooning and gossiping and obsessing over their future king- Prince Jonathan the fourth, King Roald and Queen Chisakami's offspring. The second difference is that she has a very skilled talent in sowing, more skilled than most normal silly, simple-minded girls. And the third major difference is that Marlene has a magical power that she has not yet discovered. Something so mysterious that the entire realm has yet to see.  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
Jonathan sighed, just the thought of what his father had told him earlier had made his life feel like it's at its end. He was to marry the princess from Scanran to settle the disputes of war between the two countries. His destiny is decided and he can't refuse unless his wish to have Tortall at war. But its not like he had a special someone that he would rather spend his life with. It was just the freedom that he had wanted back, to not be binded to someone else forever. It made it seem so final as if he would never get a second chance...  
  
He had seen the way the females young and old gasp and stare and faint in his presence as he had patrolled the streets once a week to assure his future subjects that he would fulfill his duty. He had always found it annoying as the girls ran to keep up with his horse, only to fall flat on their faces after a few steps. It was something that he had grown used to. Maybe, just maybe someday he would find the perfect someone, before the princess arrived. But it would probably be too late.  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
  
Scanran music vibrated through the crowded streets as the princess and her knights made their way through the awed peasant folk. The blonde girl kept her eyes forward and her nose up as she rode on her horse-Beauty- an name to match her own. She had to forgive them for staring, its not everyday they see such a rare beauty along their everyday streets. Her dark blue eyes seemed to look right through the people on the paved road. Too bad these morons don't know how to respect their future queen. I'll make sure they bow their heads to the ground when I'm within a one-mile radius when I become queen. With that thought, she smirked just to think of these lowly nothings fear her presence, they may not know now, but soon, they will learn. She can wait for two months, after all, its nothing considered to the amount of time she had waited till birth to be ruling queen.  
  
Her thoughts were lost when she saw her soon-to-be-husband on a magnificent horse, a flag of Tortall held up by his men behind him. Ahh, not too bad looking for a king. Maybe I will enjoy myself then...  
  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
Marlene let out a breath she was almost finished her daily torment when she realized that there were more people bustling about today. Not in the least bit curious, she continued on with her backbreaking labor. It was harder than usual to return to the Singings of Sirens Inn because of all the people in her way and especially with the two buckets filled to the rim with water. She hated taking shortcuts so she kept to her route and slowly made her way home. When she was nearly home, she realized that there was a foreign type of music. There must be a parade or something. That was when she saw the prince of Tortall escorting some sort princess. Blondes, a classic. She ignored it all and went on with her daily routine, not even caring that the famously charming prince of Tortall was to be married soon.  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
Every nine out of ten females were crying their hearts out for the love in their hearts was to marry another. Jonathan had already realized that this would happen and tried not to notice it. He WAS very interested with his fiancé (only her looks, love at first site my butt!!). Then he saw someone out in the crowd, a brunette carrying two buckets of water gracefully. She seemed not the least bit interested in him at all. It seemed as if she didn't even notice that he was there at all!!! He felt very disrespected. Its not like every girl in Tortall is supposed to fall in love with me, but why doesn't she even LOOK at me?? The thought that she had done nothing in his presence made his blood boil. That was when he saw her enter into the Singing of Sirens Inn. Something told him that he WOULD win her over. Then a thought hit him. "Princess Constance, would you like to freshen up at the Singing of Sirens Inn?? You do look a bit parched..."  
  
  
  
:~:  
  
  
  
A/n: These soon-to-come chapters may not come if I don't get any inspiration whatsoever from the readers so please review!!! I'm on my knees! Well... not exactly since I have to be typing this (I don't like to type while on my knees) but I think you get my point right?? * mutters behind back that nobody will probably read this piece of crap * * smiles brightly * Please reply or else I'll feel like a freak... * :( *  
  
  
Coming soon:   
  
Chapter 2: Unloved Loves Bring Pain   
Chapter 3: Wishes Can Come True (that is if you have the right kind of magic to do it)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
